Sayako Kasui
is an original character created by AMISOGUMI who is featured in all of their Corpse Party fan games. She is a student of Kisaragi Academy Senior High School's classroom 2-2 and a victim of the abandoned schoolhouse. Design Sayako is a teenage girl of average height and build with long brown hair and green eyes. She wears the Kisaragi Academy winter uniform consisting of a dark blue blouse attached with a sailor-styled collar, long sleeves, and a pleated skirt with a yellow neckerchief. She also wears below the knee-length white socks and brown shoes. Personality CORPSE-PARTY if 8 years ago, Yoshiki was constantly wracked with guilt. Upon seeing this, Sayako spoke to him frankly, forcing him to open up to her. As he spent time with her, his negative feelings started to slowly melt away. Sayako taught Yoshiki kendo, the way of the sword, in her capacity as vice president of the kendo club. CORPSE-PARTY -Cross Fear-'' A student of Kisaragi Academy Senior High's classroom 2-2. How Sayako came to be in the cursed schoolhouse is a complete mystery. She is the popular vice president of the kendo club at her school due to her energetic and carefree personality. However, Sayako is beginning to realize that something is amiss within this abandoned schoolhouse, but she can't quite place her finger on it... Plot ''CORPSE-PARTY if Sayako first appears as a girl in red and stops Ayumi Shinozaki from talking with Yoshiki Kishinuma and Akari Minamino. Despite that Ayumi manages to give him the blessed shoes. Sayako appears again in a flashback: she and Yoshiki became friends after his friends died in the cursed schoolhouse. She taught him kendo and she seemed to start liking him. One day an evil spirit of Ayumi appeared to take Yoshiki away, but Sayako defended him and died in his place. After this, she became the new host of the school. Yoshiki and Akari find her inside the school gymnasium and Yoshiki fights her. Yoshiki defeats her and she thanks him for saving her and finally disappears. CORPSE-PARTY if PAST END Sayako's role in CORPSE-PARTY if PAST END didn't change besides the final battle, in which she and Yoshiki has a bigger conversation. In it, Yoshiki seems to be losing, so he drops his sword, showing that he surrenders. Sayako hugs him and Yoshiki suddenly grabs his sword, stabbing it through both her and himself. Sayako gets angry and gets purified. She then disappears. CORPSE-PARTY -Cross Fear-'' Sayako walks into the classroom and finds Kaori Hasegawa, Mitsuhito Amagasaki and Seita Kanemoto. They talk for a while and Kaori, now angered, runs away. Sayako and the rest of the group goes to look for her after a while. They find Kaori on the other side of the classroom, but they are separated by a hole, so they talk for a while. They find an old generator and manage to turn it on. Then Sayako and the others go around, and they see Kaori walk into the Science Lab and Seita goes to follow, but Sayako stops him and goes by herself. She finds that the anatomical model moved from its spot, but doesn't attack her, so she leaves. Outside the classroom, Sayako and the others talk when suddenly the anatomical model charges out and grabs Mitsuhito, dropping him and itself down the hole. Sayako and Seita calm down and continue on their way. They go and talk with Kaori once again and she gives them the iron lever. Sayako and Seita find the classroom with a body of Shiho Hasegawa, Kaori's sister. She tells them to tell Kaori to live her life and forget about her. She also gives Sayako her yellow ribbon. They both then went into the Principal's Office and see that there is a huge statue of a gogatsu ningyo inside, it suddenly moves and tries to attack them. Sayako stays behind to protect Seita, while the latter is told to run away. After Sayako has given him enough time to run away, she comes back but finds out that Seita wasn't running and was worried for her instead. The monster then appears again, but this time Sayako manages to use some kind of power to make it disappear. After that, they both finally meet up with Kaori and they all go to the Infirmary to get some rest. In there, Sayako tells Kaori about Shiho and asks if she wants her younger sister's ribbon back, but Kaori declines. Mitsuhito, now mad, walks into the Infirmary. He says that he will be able to escape if he kills them all, so he attacks them. Kaori tells Sayako to bring Seita and run away, so they do. They all hide inside one of the classrooms and Mitsuhito looks for them. They all escape one by one, but Seita gets caught in the outside. Before Mitsuhito manages to kill him, Sayako once again uses her mysterious powers to tear his hand off, then followed by his head, thus killing him. After that she faints. In her flashback, it is shows that she and Yoshiki became friends after his friends died in the cursed school. She taught him kendo and she seemed to start liking him. One day an evil spirit appeared to take Yoshiki away, but Sayako defended him and died. Sayako then appears for the last time after Kaori and Seita gets caught by the anatomical model. She uses her new-found powers to make it disappear. After the group reaches the classroom, Sayako explains that she can't go with them as she is the new "host" of the school. Seita cries and Sayako gives him a charm, she ties Shiho's ribbon over his eyes, thus blindfolding him. After that Kaori and Seita leave. In the white world, Seita gets distracted by a fake Sayako's words to come with her and he looks back. Since the charm he wore didn't let him see the evil spirit, he was saved. In the end, Sayako cried that she doesn't want to hate the living, and turns into an evil spirit after she calls out for Yoshiki, using his nickname "Yoshi." Trivia * Sayako was the person who gave Yoshiki the nickname, Yoshi. * In ''CORPSE-PARTY if, Sayako as a final boss knows two abilities: and . * is a female Japanese given name. The Kanji in her given name can be read as "helpful, very, child." Sayako's role as the "host" of the abandoned schoolhouse suggest her given name may be derived from Sachiko Shinozaki, the girl in red from the canonical series, as both names begin with "Sa-" and end in "-ko." * is a Japanese surname. The Kanji in her surname can be read as "sake lees, well." * According to MISO, Sayako's stature is much closer to Satoshi Mochida's. However, if she wore high heels, she'd be a hair shorter than Yoshiki. * According to MISO, Sayako doesn't wish to disclose about her waist measurement and she's worried about her large posterior. Sayako also can be a bit delusional; she believes that the people who measure her doesn't do it properly. Gallery Appearances Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:CORPSE-PARTY -Cross Fear- Category:CORPSE-PARTY if Category:CORPSE-PARTY if PAST END